For You
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: After an explosion, Abby is trapped inside of a house, badly injured. As she almost gives up hope of surviving, she realizes that she doesn't want to die without telling Tim that she loves him. But, will she ever get the chance, or is it already too late?


Abby groaned as she lifted her head. She wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew is that her head hurt, her arm hurt, and her legs hurt.

She felt something heavy on top of her legs, but she couldn't sit up enough to see what it was. She was too weak to even keep her head up.

She laid flat on the ground, barely able to see anything. It was so dark, only small flickers of light helped her to see.

But, what were those flickers of light? She couldn't tell. She turned her head in the other direction, where the light was coming from, but there was something beside her, blocking her vision.

She took a deep breath, breathing through her nose… then she took another, and another.

_'Smoke!'_ She thought, then began to panic, "Oh my God!" She yelled, "Oh my God, it's a fire!" She tried to get up quickly, _too_ quickly. She screamed in pain. Searing pain shot through her legs, and her head. She fell back with a scrunched up face, holding her breath to try and help the pain.

"I'm gonna die here!" She said, panicking. "I can't get out! The team won't find me! I don't even remember where I am!"

"That doesn't sound like you."

Abby quickly turned her head to the left. "Tim!"

"Since when have you been so negative?"

"Tim, what are you doing here?.. Where _is_ here?"

"The Abby I know would do anything to get out of a bad situation, and here you are, giving up within the first few minutes."

"Tim! Now's not the time to dissect my reactions to things. Help me get out of here."

Tim sighed, "You know I can't do that."

"What?" Abby replied, not believing what she was hearing, "Why not?"

Tim just stared at her, waiting for her to answer her own question. "Cause you're not really here."

He nodded once, "Exactly."

Abby felt tears coming to her eyes, "How am I supposed to get out of here? I can't get whatever is on my legs off, my arm hurts, and I'm pretty sure I've got a major concussion."

"Use your brain, Abbs. In the years I've known you I've learned that your brain is a pretty powerful tool."

"Great, now I'm just complimenting myself! I'm stuck, and I'm a snob!"

Tim bent down beside her, "You're not complimenting yourself, you're just saying what I would say if I were here. You know me well."

Abby glared at him, "If you were here, you would help me! I wouldn't be having to figure this out by myself."

"Unless I was hurt worse than you are."

Abby was silent for a moment, then her eyes widened, "Oh my God! You're dead, aren't you? I'm seeing your ghost! Oh, Timmy-"

"Abbs, calm down. You weren't even at work when this happened."

"How do you know? I don't even remember!"

"Yes you do," Tim replied, "Otherwise I wouldn't know. I only know as much as you do."

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt something wet under her head. She slowly lifted her good arm and felt it, then brought it up to her face.

The light from the fire was bright enough for her to see blood on her hand, "Oh great. I'm gonna slowly bleed to death!"

"Stop!" Tim demanded, "This isn't like you, Abby. Stop thinking you're gonna die. You know I couldn't handle it if you died! I told you that before. If something ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to take it! You're not one to give up this easily. I know things look bad, but you can't give up. If you can't do that for yourself, then do it for me."

Abby wasn't sure if she should be mad at him for talking to her like that at a time like this, or if she should wrap her arms around him and thank him… if she could.

"Okay, okay," She said, forcing herself to calm down, "Okay, what do I need to do first?"

"Remember where you are," Tim replied.

"Okay," Abby closed her eyes, "I got in my car. I was on my way home from work when I remembered… I remembered… something."

"Think Abby. That fire isn't going to wait on you."

"I know!.. Uh, I remembered that a friend needed me to… to check on his place while he was gone!" She smiled, happy that she was able to remember.

"Good," Tim replied, "That's good. Where in the house are you?"

Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember, "The… the living room? No, the kitchen! I'm in the kitchen."

"Good. So you know where the back door is."

Abby sighed, "No, Tim, I don't. I don't know which way I'm facing."

"You have a light source… look around."

"God, you are being really obnoxious, Tim!"

"I'm only saying what you want me to say."

"I thought you were saying what I thought you would say if you were here?"

"I said that because you wanted me to say that. I'm your delusion, Abby. You do with me what you want."

She gritted her teeth, "If I was doing what I wanted with you then we would be someone much more comfortable right now."

"Abby, focus."

"I'm trying!" She closed her eyes, once again trying to calm herself down. She could smell the smoke more strongly now… that didn't help to calm her any.

She lifted her head the best she could and looked around, trying to figure out what was what. Whatever was in her way, blocking her vision to the right, made it impossible to see what was on that side. However, looking everywhere else brought some things to light. "That's their table… what's left of it anyway," She said, pointing to an area behind Tim.

"Okay, what does that mean?"

She could feel herself becoming more and more out of breath as the smoke came closer… the smell came closer. And the fact she was still losing blood didn't help either. "That means… the door… is behind… me."

Tim nodded, "Good. Now, you have to get out."

Abby's eyes started to droop, "Too… tired."

"Abby! Stay awake! Remember what I told you? You. Can't. Die!"

Abby coughed, which made the pain worsen in the back of her head, "I can't… get this… off of me."

"You have to. You're a strong girl, Abby. You're one of the strongest people I know. Now do it!"

Abby took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She sat up slowly, very slowly, and began to push whatever was on top of her legs off.

"Ah!" She yelled in pain, "I can't do it!"

"You have to! Either you do it or you die! There's no one here to save you! You have to do this!"

Abby looked over. Now that she was sitting, she could see over the item that was blocking her vision. The fire was moving closer. It was now or never.

She turned back, focusing all of her energy and strength on getting her legs free.

With one huge, painful push, she managed to get the item off of her leg. "Oh my God! Oh my God, I did it!"

"Yeah you did!" Tim said with a smile, then his smile faded, "But now you have to get out."

She turned back to where the door was. It was open. All she had to do was get to it… somehow.

"I can't walk. I think my leg's broken."

"Crawl."

"I…I can't."

Tim knelt down beside her, "Abby, look at me."

She did as she was told.

"You know I love you, right?"

A tear escaped her eye, "You're just saying that because I want you to."

"No, you _know_ I love you."

She nodded slowly, "I know."

"Don't you want the chance to tell me the same thing? Cause I don't know that you love me. I hope you do, but I don't know. Don't you want to be able to tell me?"

Another tear fell, then another, "Yes."

"Okay, then do what you have to do and get out of here."

Abby nodded. She laid back down and rolled over, groaning in pain the whole time. She propped herself up on her elbows, unable to use her one arm. She had no idea how she managed to use it to get her legs free.

She was only able to use one leg, and just barely. With every movement she made the worst pain filled her body. "Just a little farther. Just a little farther," She repeated to herself through gritted teeth.

She neared the door and the coughing began. The smoke was getting worse and worse, "Gotta make it. Gotta make it."

She reached the door and crawled through it, making it outside. She kept going until she got away from the house, not wanting it to explode and her be close by.

She made it halfway through the backyard before she couldn't go anymore. She fell flat, feeling the life drift away from her. _'Not now. Not after making it this far,'_ She thought. But there was nothing she could do as her eyes closed and everything slipped away.

* * *

><p>"Mmm."<p>

"She's waking up!"

"It's about time."

"Shut it."

"Well, we've been waiting for forever. She's not Abby when she's sleeping."

"All three of you, shut up."

"Me too? All I said was she's waking up."

"Now, now, let's all behave. Do you really think the dear girl wants to wake up to her friends arguing?"

"Family."

They all turned to Abby and, the ones who weren't already by her side, rushed to it.

"Abbs!" Tony began happily, "You're awake!"

"Timmy told you I was waking up."

"I know, but it's better to see it for myself."

"What did you say before, Abigail? Ducky asked, "When you first spoke."

"I said, family. You asked if… I'd want to wake up to my _friends_ arguing… You're family."

Everyone smiled.

"Good to see you awake, Abby," Ziva said, "We were all very worried about you."

"What happened?" She asked.

"There was a gas leak in the house you were at," Gibbs replied, "The fireplace exploded in the living room."

"I told them they shouldn't have gotten a gas fireplace." Abby's words were slightly slurred. You could tell that she wasn't fully out of her stupor, but she seemed to be doing well.

"Why were you there?" Tim asked, concern filled in his voice.

"Mike and Teri are my friends. They asked me to… check on their house… while they were gone. Water the plants, stuff like that. Their place is out… in the middle of nowhere… but they knew I wouldn't mind... What happened to me?"

"You're arm is sprained," Ducky began, "You had a pretty nasty cut on the back of the head, you're leg was badly broken, requiring surgery, and you inhaled quite a bit of smoke- which is why you have the cannula."

Abby felt under her nose. She hadn't even noticed the cannula was there.

"I'm tired," She said.

"We better get going," Gibbs replied, knowing she needed to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her temple, "Don't ever scare me like that again," He whispered to her.

She laughed a tired laugh, "I won't."

Next was Tony. He gave her a hug, being cautious not to hurt her, "Love you, Abbs."

"You too, Tony."

Ziva squeezed Abby's good hand, "See you later, Abby. Rest well."

"Bye. Thanks, Ziva."

Ducky gave Abby a gentle hug, "Now, you do exactly as the doctor says, no fussing. If you see something that you don't like, you call me and I'll take care of it."

Abby smiled, "Okay, Ducky. Thanks."

They all left out of the room, leaving just her and Tim.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word.

Tim was the first to break the silence, "I'm glad you're okay, Abby. I don't know what I'd do if…" His voice broke as it trailed off.

She lifted her arm, "Come here," She said, wanting a hug from him.

He bent down, softly wrapping his arms around her. They stayed that way for a while. both of them hugging, neither wanting to let go.

Finally, and reluctantly, the hug ended.

"I better go," Tim said, "So you can get some rest… Bye, Abbs." Tim began to walk out, but Abby just couldn't let him go.

"Tim!" She called out.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Come here."

He slowly walked back over to the bed, "You okay?"

She pointed to the chair that was beside her bed, "Sit down."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't ask questions, "Okay." He pulled the chair a little closer to the bed and sat down.

For a moment, Abby just looked at him. Just staring into his eyes. "You saved my life," She began.

"What?"

"Today. You saved my life."

"Abbs, I… I'm confused. How did I save your life?"

Abby felt the tears coming to her eyes and she had to look away from Tim. Staring up at the ceiling, she replied, "I wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for you, Tim."

Tim wanted to understand. He truly did, but he just couldn't, "I'm sorry, Abby, I still don't get it."

Abby took a deep breath, "When I was in there, I saw you. I imagined you. You helped me get out of the house. I had already given up hope. I didn't think I could get out of there… but I saw you. I talked to you," She turned back to look at him, "You saved my life."

Tim smiled slightly. It was so sweet to hear her say that, but he couldn't take the credit for something he truly had no part in, "Abby, _you_ saved yourself. You got out of there. I wasn't even there."

"I know you weren't there, but you still were. If I hadn't of imagined you, then I wouldn't be here. I would be dead."

"Don't say that, Abby."

"It's true, Timmy… But, there's something else."

"What's that?"

Abby sighed, "I could have imagined anyone there with me… but I imagined you. Gibbs is like a father to me, but I didn't see him. Tony and Ziva are like my brother and sister, but I didn't see them. And Ducky's either a grandpa or an uncle, but I didn't see him either."

Tim didn't know where this was going, but for some reason, his heart was racing.

"I saw you," She said, looking deep into his eyes, "And you told me something."

"What did I tell you?" He asked, becoming curious.

"That you didn't know I love you."

Tim felt his mouth go dry instantly, "W… What?"

"You told me that you didn't know I love you. Then you asked me if I wanted to be able to tell you… and I did. I didn't want to die without you knowing the truth."

"What… W… What's the truth?" He asked, being in too much of a shock to hear her clearly before.

"That I love you!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't possibly be more surprised. This was not something he was expecting to hear today… or any time soon for that matter.

Tim wasn't sure how to express his feelings towards that statement, so he simply stood up and gave her another hug, "Abby, I… I love you too," He managed to get out.

"I know," She said, but he didn't hear her.

He released her and sat down on the bed. He reached up and gently rubbed her cheek, his heart pounding like crazy, "Do you care if I kiss you?" He asked, mainly because he didn't want to somehow hurt her.

She smiled. _'Only Timmy would ask that.'_

Abby moved the cannula off of her face, "If you don't, I might have to kick you in the butt… You know, once I can stand."

Tim laughed, then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Abby lifted her good arm up, cupping his face in her hand.

It would have been a perfect time for fireworks to start shooting up in the sky, and if the world started crumbling around them they probably wouldn't notice. But, the biggest thing that happened was the beeping on Abby's heart monitor started to go crazy...

Ending the kiss only once they were desperate for air, Tim rested his forehead on Abby's. Neither of them wanted space right now, they just want each other.

"Will you do something for me?" Abby asked.

"I'd do anything for you, Abbs."

"Will you stay with me, Timmy?" She did not want to be in the hospital alone tonight.

"Of course." Tim gave her another, yet far less shorter, kiss, "I love you, Abby."

"I love you, Timmy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to scubagurl22 for giving me the idea for this story. I hope you, and everyone else, enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
